kekonyolan akatsuki
by Fiona Mayfield
Summary: bagaimana jika anggota akatsuki yang sangar-sangar dibuat konyol?  baca ceritanya!  warning:GaJe,OOC, alur cepat, OC  untuk beberapa chapter
1. Chapter 1

Kekonyolan akatsuki

Genre:humor

Rated: T

Disclamer: masashi kishimoto

Warning:OOC, gaje, typo, dll

Hai,semua! Ini fic pertamaku,nih. Gomen kalau banyak salah

saya masih sangat baru,sih. gomen kalo garing

Nah,langsung saja…

* * *

><p>Pertama:<p>

deidara

Pagi hari di gua lumutan …ada banci ( PLAAK! ) maksutku satu-satunya anggota akatsuki yang gak kebo bernama deidara.

Dia pergi ke dapur akatsuki untuk memasak karena disini yang bisa masak cuma deidara dan konan.

yang lain? kebagian tugas juga,sih,tapi yang pasti beda-beda (karena kakuzu pelit yang ga mau nyewa pembantu)

"…un..un…un"senandung deidara gak jelas.

"Un?"

"Kis,ngapain lo ada dapur,un?"Tanya deidara pada kisame yang kasak-kusuk ga jelas di dalam dapur yang dah apek,bau gosong,lumutan pula,plus banyak jamur.

Heran,kenapa anggota akatsuki bisa hidup,ya?

"Masih nanya,ya lu bego. Gue lagi masak,lah."jawab kisame santai sambil ngacungin katel yang berisi daging-entah-apa-itu yang gosong

dahi deidara,pun berkedut dibilang bego ma kisame. . . .

"lo masak apaan,un?"Tanya deidara sangsi

"masak daging buat ikan-ikanku tercinta"jawab kisame yang langsung bikin deidara sweatdrop

"daging apaan?"Tanya deidara sambil melototin daging tutung itu

"daging tikus plus kecoa"kata kisame santai yang langsung kena death-glare deidara yang berarti 'WHAT THE HELL!'

'pantes kisame bau bangke tikus dan di kepalanya ada tikus nangkring bak raja ' batin deidara. deidara,pun melotot saat kecoa merangkak di punggung kisame.

'ni orang ga punya perasaan,ya? Masa kecoa di punggung ga kerasa…'batin deidara dan deidara,pun mundur 1 meter ketika laba-laba gede merangkak di punggung kisame.

"jangan bikin panci jadi item lagi,ya,un"sindir deidara pada kisame dengan begonian. Padahal udah jelas panci di depannya gosong

"emang gua pernah bikin panci jadi item,ya"Tanya kisame (sok) innocent

"terus ini panci di belakang gue kenapa item coba? Yang masak disini,kan Cuma gue , konan dan elu" geram deidara.

"Apalagi makanan yang elo masak malah jadi langsung muless~~~"sindir pedas deidara

"elu mau masak apa pagi ini?"Tanya kisame mengalihkan pembicaraan

"berhubung aku masih ngantuk plus males,jadi bikin mie aja,un"jawab deidara

"oh"jawab kisame sambil bawa daging yang dimasaknya keluar dapur

'sukurin kalo ikan loe mati,kis,wong di kasih makan aja tikus and kecoa'batin deidra

"haaaaaah. Ada mie apa aja,ya,sekarang?si kakuzu,kan pelitnya tingkat akut,un"kata deidara ngoceh sendiri

Deidara,pun segera memasak mie yang dia bawa tersebut.

"ngantuk banget~~~"batin deidara.

Deidarapun berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu,yaitu…..BERJOGET RIA!

Deidarapun joged-joged ga jelas di atas meja akatsuki yang reyot.

Berhubung dapur akatsuki dekat ma toilet,pein yang ingin BAB,pun melihat deidara joget-joget diatas meja.

"ngapain,sih tuh banci kaleng joget-joget diatas meja? Kalo rubuh baru tau rasa dimarahin kakuzu dia"batin pein

Karena pein masih ngantuk,jadi dia ngomongnya di dalem hati.

ya,karena deidara anak baik (tobi: HUWEEEE! TOBI JUGA ANAK BAIK  
>!),dia ga pernah ngutang ma kakuzu<p>

Dan benarlah apa yang dibatinkan pein, rubuh.

"GYAAAA!MAMIIII,UN! "teriak deidara yang langsung membangunkan seluruh anggota akatsuki kecuali kakuzu yang sudah langsung bangun dan akan menagih uang ganti rugi kepada deidara dan pein yang lagi ketiduran (jorok amat) di WC akatsuki yang berjamur,berlumut,berlaba-laba,berkecoak,bertikus,ber-(STOP!),dll dan berakibat dilempar oleh bermacam-macam barang oleh para makhluk akatsuki.

BRAKK!PRAK!BRUK!KROMPYANG!BLETAK!DUAGHH!DESSHHH!

Deidara mengumpat atas barang yang dilempar para anggota akatsuki yang berupa gelas,bantal,palu, tempat bekas krim anti kriput,pot pecah,topeng power ranger,sabit,boneka,dll

"SIALAN LOE PADA,UN!"teriak deidara sambil marah-marah

"MAKANYA JANGAN BANGUNIN ORANG,BEGO/BANCI KALENG!"teriak semua anggota akatsuki kecuali kakuzu,tobi dan pein yang masih ketiduran di WC kompak.

"TOBI ANAK BAIK GAK NGELEMPAR APAPUN!"teriak tobi ga jelas padahal dia ngelempar topeng power rangerya tercinta

dari jauh,terdengar suara tangis gaje kisame karena ikan-ikannya mati semua berkat makanan berupa tikus dan kecoak

"DIAMMM!"teriak deidara dengan muka merah karena menahan amarah

"DEI!"teriak pein yang udah bangun dari mimpi indahnya di wc mau balik ke kamar

"apaan,leader,un?"kata deidara menatap pein sebal

"loe masak apaan? Gosong kayanya."ucap pein sambil melototin panci dan juga menahan tawa karena melihat wajah deidara babak belur,plus bonus cantik menawan berupa benjolan besar tiga tingkat di kepalanya

"un?"deidara,pun berbalik dan mendapati panci di dapur sedang terbakar

"GYAAA! INI,MAH BUKAN GOSONG LAGI,PEIN!"teriak deidara sekeras-kerasnya

"KISAME!KISAME! CEPET SINI,LOE!"teriak deidara

"apa?apa? ada apa?"Tanya kisame penuh tanya dan penuh tangis karena semua ikan-ikan tercintaya mati keracunan

"PAKE JURUS AIR LOE BUAT MATIIN INI API! CEPETAN!"teriak deidara

"okeh! SUITON BAKUSUI SHOHA!" ucap kisame semangat

"GYAAA! JANGAN PAKE JURUS YANG ITU"teriak deidara

Terlambat,jadilah markas tersebut hancur.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN,DEIDARAA!"TERIAK KAKUZU sekuat tenaga pake kuah

"GYAAAH,MAAP,KAKUZU!"teriak deidara sambil lari sekuat tenaga

Jadilah mereka kejar-kejaran keliling dunia (ha?)

Setelah selesai deidara dihajar kakuzu,teman-temannya,lah yang datang dan menghajarnya,terutama sasori karena boneka yang dilempar untuk nimpuk deidara hancur berkeping-keping diledakin deidara dan zetzu yang potnya pecah kena kepala dedara

"RINEGGAN"teriak pein sebagai penutup hajaran

Kisame? Dah kabur ke konoha yang langsung dihajar oleh naruto dkk

* * *

><p>~~END~~<p>

Author's bacot:

bagaimana,minna-san?

Garing banget,ya?

Maklumi,ya. Aku masih sangat baru,sih

Mina-san boleh nge flame, jangan kasar-kasar ,ya bahasanya soalnya saya gampang sakit hati

Oh,iya kalau pada mau di lanjutin nanti kasih saran untuk anggota mana yang dibuat,ya

REVIEW,YA


	2. Chapter 2

Kekonyolan akatsuki

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Warning: ooc,typo,gaje,jelek,garing,dll

Genre: humor

Rated: T

Horeee! (teriak-teriak gaje) Ternyata ada yang mendukung fic gaje ini!

Arigatou,ne….

Balasan review :

**Ngalorngidol12 :**

Sankyuu

Makasih udah mau baca fanfic gaje iniiii

Hmmmm…. Benar juga,ya saya banyak banget yang salah nulisss T^T maklumi,ya,senpai. Saya ngetiknya kurang lancar plus kadang-kadang ngetik sambil bengong.

Pokoknya makasih dah ngereview fic iniiii

Makasih kritikannya!

Review lagi,ya!

**B.C :**

MAKASIH!

Sama alasannya sama di atas (author kurang kreatip) makanya banyak typo

Lain kali agak panjang, paling 1000 word.

Pokoknya makasih,lah

Review lagi,ya!

**Akasuna no aruta :**

**S**ama-sama!

Gomen,akasuna-san,kalo kurang panjang,dah jadi 1000 word,kok

Jangan lupa review lagi,ya!

Yak,segitu saja..

Okeh! Selamat membaca!

Catatan : di fic ini akatsuki ma desa bukan musuh. Author lupa ngasih tau di chapter 1

Chapter 2 :

Kakuzu

Suatu hari yang cerah….

Pein berada di ruang tengah rumah (atau goa?) akatsuki yang apek,banyak kecoa,dan banyak tikus….

Pein menarik napas dalam-dalam…

Konan yang ada di depan sofa pein yang menyadari pein akan berteriak yang pastinya akan pake kuah langsung ngumpet di balik sofa akatsuki yang reyot dan banyak kecoa dan tikus yang betah tinggal di situ.

"KUMPUL SEMUAAAAA!"teriak pein sekuat tenaga pake kuah yang membanjiri sofa akatsuki sehingga para kecoak yang tinggal disitu keluar di lubang sofa yang tepat berada di depan mata konan dan tikus keluar di dekat kaki konan.

"KYAAAAAAA! EMAK! TIKUS! GYAAAA! KECOA!"teriak konan sekuat tenaga dan langsung ngibrit yang langsung bikin semua anggota akatsuki kena serangan jantung mendadak setelah kena jantungan diteriaki pein (malangnya nasib para anggota akatsuki…)

Setelah mengatasi sakit jantungnya,para anggota akatsuki,pun berdatangan termasuk konan yang udah balik.

"apaan,leader? Ganggu orang aja,un" kata Deidara

"mau ngasih uang?" kata Kakuzu dengan mata berubah menjadi emas yang berkilau bikin silau ruangan yang Cuma di kasih lampu 1 watt (emang ada)?

"gak mungkin leader punya duit. Hutang aja banyak banget" kata Hidan dengan suksesnya membuat kakuzu lemas lagi

"mau ngasih kertas?"Tanya Konan

"mau ngasih lollipop?"Tanya tobi

"mau ngasih daging?"Tanya zetzu

"mau ngasih sesajen?" yanya hidan

"mau ngasih…"tanya itachi yang langsung di sela ma Pein

"GUE GAK BAKAL NGASIH APA-APAAAAAAAAA!" teriak pein pake kuah yang dengan suksesnya nyiprat ke wajah-wajah anggota akatsuki

"TERUS LEADER MAU APA,SIH?"teriak semua anggota akatsuki dengan muka kebanjiran kuah dari Pein

"GRRRRRR MAKANYA KASIH GUE KESEMPETAN BUAT NGOMONG,DONK!" teriak pein pake kuah lagi..

.

.

Hening….

.

.

Hening…

.

.

Mengheningkan cipta,mulai! *PLAK!*

.

.

"WOI! KATANYA MAU NGOMONG!"teriak semua anggota akatsuki pake kuah yang langsung membanjiri pein yang langsung mandi kembang tujuh rupa selama tujuh hari..

"WOI! BASI,NIH,KITA!"teriak semua anggota akatsuki sambil berdesak-desakan di depan toilet akatsuki yang sempit.

" oke… kalian tau,kan,keuangan Akatsuki lagi turun? " Tanya pein dengan muka (sok) serius.

" ya… " kata semua anggota akatsuki kompak karena mereka kena imbasnya juga

" kakuzu,bisa dijelaskan kenapa? " Tanya pein

" tentu saja… " kata kakuzu sambil berdiri

" faktor utama adalah anggota akatsuki banyak yang berhutang,jadi,keuangan akatsuki akan meningkat pesat jika semua anggota mengembalikan uang yang di pinjam " kata kakuzu menjelaskan sekaligus menyindir

"emang siapa,sih yang minjemnya paling banyak?"Tanya Deidara

"nih,daftar orang yang minjem dari terbanyak sampai terkecil lengkap dengan yang di beli"kata Kakuzu super semangat karena kalau ada yang nanya kayak deidara berarti neraka bagi yang minjem,karena setelah itu kakuzu pasti langsung nagih beserta bunganya (Kakuzu pelit!)

semua yang (merasa) berhutang langsung mendeathglare Deidara dengan deathglare terbaik mereka

"KYAAA! Serem,bo jangan pelototin eike,dong,mas eike,kan jadi malu~~~~"kata deidara dengan gaya bences tularan orochimaru dan kabuto yang lagi nongol di tipi sambil ngibarin rambut berkilaunya untuk iklan shampoo s*****k,sangking semangatnya ampe ada kutu nemplok di kamera tipi

"HOEKK!" dengan suksesnya semua anggota akatsuki langsung muntah berjamaah.

"HOI! LIAT,DONG DAFTAR INI!"teriak kakuzu

Isi daftar:

-Pein ( 5678000 Ryo ) untuk beli pierching karatan

-sasori ( 4899096 Ryo ) untuk beli boneka Barbie

-kisame ( 4599999 Ryo ) untuk beli ikan

-hidan ( 4263479 Ryo ) untuk beli sesajen dewa jashin

-konan ( 3425670 Ryo ) untuk beli kertas ( kertas mahal,tauk! )

-tobi ( 258054 Ryo ) untuk beli lolipop

-zetzu ( 150000 Ryo ) untuk beli pot dan tanaman baru

-itachi (100000 Ryo) untuk beli krim anti kriput

-deidara (-, Ryo)

"APAAAA!" teriak semua anggota akatsuki yang punya hutang,apalagi Pein yang paling besar hutangnya

"kakuzu,kamu ga salah,tuh ngasih harga?"Tanya deidara kasian ma temen-temennya

"gak,tuh ini,kan data dari hutang mereka selama 1 tahun"kata kakuzu

"ooo…"kata Deidara

"ok,sekarang…." Kata kakuzu sambil senyum setan yang langsung bikin kabur yang ngutang

"eit..eit… jangan kabur loe pade"kata kakuzu sambil nangkepin temen-temennya satu persatu dan diiket di kursi.

"huwe~~~ tobi anak baik ga punya uang~~~~" kata tobi sambil nangis-nagis gaje

"pokoknya harus bayar sekarang,dah setaon nunggak,masa mau nunggak lagi!" kata kakuzu keras kelapa,eh, salah keras kepala

"huwe~~~~~~" nangis tobi dengan super gaje

"tobi,anak baek ga bakal ngutang,loh…" kata kakuzu dapet ide buat nagih si autis satu ini

"oh,gitu,ya,senpai ya udah,deh nih,tobi bayar" kata tobi samnbil ngeluarin dompet dekil yang ternyata isinya bikin mata kakuzu berkilau,dan membayar 258054 ryo dari dompetnya

"bagus, satu orang lunas-"kata kakuzu sambil buka iketan tobi

" yang belum bayar ga akan aku lepasin tuh iketan" kata kakuzu maksa semua anggota bayar hari ini juga

"ukh… iya,iya, nih,gue bayar.."kata itachi dengan nada super terpaksa

"ok. Mana?"kata kakuzu sambil nyengir setan

"nih." Kata itachi dengan tampang bête

Dengan kecepatan ala ninja,itachi,pun melepas ikatan teman-temannya

"akhirnya bebas juga…." Kata para anggota akatsuki

" jadi…. " kata sasori

" sekarang…. " kata deidara

" KABUR…." teriak pein pada anggotanya pake toa mesjid

" tak akan kubiarkan kalian kabur…. " kata kakuzu sambil mengejar mereka dan mengambil dompet mereka satu-persatu

" He..he..he.. mereka gak sadar,nih dompetnya kuambil, bodo juga,ya,mereka " kata kakuzu sambil ketawa setan

" yak,saatnya membuka dompet ini " kata kakuzu sambil membuka dompet sasori yang berwarna merah dan kakuzu,pun muntah saat melihat dompet pein yang bikin kakuzu muntah saat melihat corak SUPER NORAK,yaitu warna pink dengan corak lope-lope

Ternyata, di dalam dompet-dompet yang di ambil kakuzu,banyak duidnya,loh

Nih,daftarnya:

-Sasori ( 5500000 Ryo )

-Zetzu (1000000 Ryo )

-Pein (6000000 Ryo )

-Konan (5000000 Ryo )

-Kisame (4900000 Ryo )

-Hidan (5300000 Ryo )

" sialan,tuh orang, pake minjem segala ke orang, banyak duid gini…." Kata Kakuzu sambil ngomel-ngomel ke anggota Akatsuki yang minjem

Sementara itu,anggota Akatsuki yang tadi kabur seenak jidat sakura, (sakura: ENAK AJA BAWA-BAWA NAMA AKU, PAKE NGEJEK LAGI, SHANNAROOOO!) Sedang ngungsi ke kamar pein yang sempit,sekarang nambah sempit lagi berkat orang-orang yang ngungsi.

"Panas~~~~" kata sasori sambil ngipasin buku b***p pein yang nganggur

"hoi, buku gue jangan dikibasin gitu,dong, balikin!" kata Pein sambil merebut buku kesayanganya dari tangan Sasori

"eh,dompet gue mana,ya?"Tanya Hidan sambil merogoh kantung di baju dan celana (jubah akatsuki ada kantungnya,gak,ya?)

"he? Dompet gue juga ga ada"kata Kisame

"? Dompet gue juga…" kata zetzu yang bikin semua anggota akatsuki merogoh kantong mereka

"….. dompet gue juga ga ada….." kata konan

"gue juga….." kata pein dan sasori

"jangan-jangan…."kata mereka sambil saling tukar pandang

"KAKUZU! LOE CURI DOMPET GUE,YA?"teriak mereka sambil dobrak pintu dan berdiri berdesak-desakan (ya,elah,mas tinggal maju aja kali…)

'baru nyadar mereka….' Batin kakuzu

"EMANG! BARU NYADAR LOE PADE!" teriak kakuzu pake toa mesjid yang dicolongnya sambil ngelempar dompet satu-satu yang dengan suksesnya mandarat mulus di muka masing-masing pemiliknya

Dan…. Ketika dibuka…

KRIK…KRIK…KRIK…

"Eh,salah…" kata naruto sebagai pengatur suara bikin para anggota akatsuki sweatdropped

JDERRR!

"eh,salah lagi"kata naruto yang bikin akatsuki sweatdropped untuk yang kedua kalinya

PRANG! KROMPYANG!

"ahhh…. Bego amat,sih,loe, sini!" kata Sasuke kesel sambil nendang naruto menjauh karena sudah bikin onar dengan kesalahan suara 3 kali

DHUAR!

"waduh,salah" kata sasuke malu sendiri bikin Itachi pengen nangis ngeliat adiknya kacau begitu dan OOC banget

BLETAK!

sasuke,pun di lempar pake sepatu oleh sutradara yang bernama neji yang langsung bikin itachi kena penyakit darah tinggi yang obatnya adalah memarahi dan menghajar si sutradara habis-habisan dan segera diganti oleh Hinata.

JRENG...JRENG...

'akhirnya bener juga...'batin semua anggota akatsuki dan Sutradara beserta penonton

Ternyata,duid mereka tinggal dikit gara-gara di ambil kakuzu

"KAKUZU! LOE MAU BIKIN KITA BANGKRUT APA !" Teriak mereka berjamaah

"GAK,LAH! CUMA MAU NGAMBIL DUID LOE BUAT BALIKIN HUTANG-HUTANG LOE,TAUK!" teriak kakuzu pake toa mesjid tepat di depan kuping mereka.

"Hiks~~~~ duid gue…" tangis gaje pein

"pokonya hutang loe semua lunas, jaa…" kata kakuzu dengan santainya

"ENAK AJA LOE MAIN KABUR!"teriak marah semua anggota akatsuki pada Kakuzu

dan,terjadilah perang dunia ke-3 karena Kakuzu si rentenir kopet (pelit)

* * *

><p>author's bacot:<p>

bagaimana,minna-san?

dan maaf sedalam-dalamnya untuk fansnya Kakuzu

makin jelek atau makin bagus? (ngarep)

LOWONGAN OC:

-tukang mie bakso (perempuan)

-tukang ramen (perempuan atau laki-laki) (kalo ga ada peminat,author pake paman teuchi tukang ramen langganan Naruto)

-tukang koran (perempuan atau laki-laki)

-tukang jualan panci (perempuan atau laki-laki)

-tukang pierching (laki-laki)

-tukang kayu (laki-laki)

caranya:

ketik nama,nama panggilan, ciri-ciri, tukang apa

contoh:

moon princess tsuki no yukina

nama panggilan: yukina

ciri-ciri: rambut biru muda, kulit putih, warna mata merah, pake baju T-shirt warna putih, rok warna putih, pake sepatu boot warna putih.

tukang: tukang koran.

terima kasih se-besar-besarnya untuk reader dan reviewers

REVIEW,YA!


	3. Chapter 3

Kekonyolan akatsuki

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, gaje, garing, typo, miss typo, dll

Yuhuuuu!

Saya si author gaje balik lagi!

Chapter ini dah pasti sekitar 2000 word.

Saya sudah memeras otak saya supaya bisa sampai 2000 word (lebayness).

Makanya lama …

Balasan Review:

**anak nyasar:**

Makasih….

Nanti akan di tingkatkan lagi,kok

Tapi,tidak pasti untuk humor,ya lagi buntu sama humor,sih

Makasih,ya!

Jangan lupa,nanti review lagi,ya!

**Akasuka no aruta:**

MAKASIH SENPAI! (teriak-teriak pake toa mesjid)

Bakal di periksa lagi,kok.

Nih,dah di update.

Lain kali bakal ngereview fic senpai,kok (kalo punya pulsa)

Chapter ini sasori,kok,maaf kalo gaje,ya

REVIEW LAGI,YA!

**Kay Inizaki-chan:**

Bener! Keterlaluan,tuh kalo minjem (padahal saya sendiri yang buat) angkanya saya ngetik ngasal,jadilah sebanyak itu… T^T

Sekarang sudah di lanjut,nih

REVIEW LAGI,YA!

**Wilis:**

Thank you!

And…

REVIEW AGAIN NEXT TIME!

**Fauzan Sakimaru:**

Ok!

Untuk peranmu,aku yakin bakal di munculin sekarang. Maaf kalo nanti diledekin dikit,ya!

Dan namamu di sini shukkaku.

REVIEW AGAIN NEXT TIME!

.

Yak, segitu saja

Dan karena tidak ada yang berminat di lowongan (kecuali tukang pierching) maka saya menggunakan chara naruto yang lain saja.

Maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi penggemar Sasori,dan anggota akatsuki yang lain yang saya buat nista. Juga penggemar chara naruto yang lain yang saya buat nista juga.

Juga yang berminat lowongan tukang-tukang.

Selamat membaca!

Catatan : disini akatsuki dan desa manapun tidak musuhan.

Chapter 3 :

Sasori

Di suatu goa lumutan… (di tabok Pein) ganti!

Di suatu rumah di tengah hutan…

Terdapat sebuah perkumpulan yang isinya makhluk-makhluk gajelas.

Mulai dari ga jelas gender sampe ga jelas umur. (PLAKK!)

Sasori sedang sendirian di goa akatsuki,dia ga dapet misi karena sudah diborong untuk menghindari deidara yang lagi kumat ke-bencesannya dan lagi PDKT sama Sasori yang notabene ganteng plus imut (OHOK OHOK)

Sebenarnya,sih ada Kisame lagi pacaran ma ikannya,si juju tapi si Sasori ga nyadar karena lagi tidur (sasori kebo juga,ya)

.

Sasori,pun bangkit dari ,kok bangkit dari tidurnya di kasurnya tercinta ditemani kugutsu kesayangannya.

"HUAHM…." Sasori menguap selebar-lebarnya

Sasori,pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju Dapur untuk makan. Sasori melihat di dapur Cuma ada mie yang udah debuan karena kakuzu pelit ga mau beli tudung saji dan kemoceng buat bebersih yang terbukti dengan banyaknya sarang laba-laba di langit-lagit rumah akatsuki.

"Hadohhh….. miskin banget,sih,ni akatsuki beli tudung saji aja ga bisa,apalagi beli rumah baru? mustahil" kata sasori sambil misuh-misuh sendiri karena kemiskinan AKatsuki berkat Kakuzu yang korupsi (PLAAK!).

Karena Sasori kelaperan karena kemarin malam dia tidak dikasih makan, dia makan aja,tuh mie debuan yang dimasak deidara secara ancur lagi sampai konan kapok nyuruh Deidara masak.

Karena Kisame ngomong sama pacarnya keras,maka Sasori yang lagi makan,pun dengar kata-kata gombal yang membuatnya langsung muntah.

KRIETTT! Bunyi pintu Akatsuki yang reyot di buka oleh sasori, padahal dia udah lembut-lembut bukanya,loh.

Daaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn terlihatlah Kisame sedang pacaran dengan ikan tercintanya yang ternyata adalah ikan sapu-sapu. Kenapa? Karena Kisame males bebersih,jadi sukanya sama yang suka bebersih (PLAKKK!).

"ngapain loe?" kata Sasori pada kisame yang asik sendiri.

"eh,coplok ,eh, coplok…" kata kisame latah dia kaget ampe ngelempar pacarnya tercinta ke atas dan langsung masuk penggorengan punya tetangganya di sebelah (mang akatsuki punya tetangga? Siapa yang mau tinggal di hutan?).

Kisame yang ngeliat pacarnya di penggorengan,pun masih cengo.

1 menit… masih mencerna.

.

.

2 menit … sasori dah sadar (dia ikut ngeliatin).

.

.

3 menit… sasori masuk goa dan mengunci semua pintu yang ada di goa Akatsuki beserta gemboknya.

.

.

20 menit… kisame sadar.

.

.

25 menit… kisame sadar sepenuhnya (lama amat,sih,loadingnya,author bulukan,nih..)

"SASORI! SINI LOE! TANGGUNG JAWABBBBBB!"teriak kisame pake toa mesjid yang di colongnya dari mesjid di arab. Sambil masuk ke dalam setelah menghancurkan pintu oleh samehadanya

Dan…. Terjadilah perang dunia ke-100 di Akatsuki. Dan kali ini antara kisame dan sasori!

Setelah Sasori tertangkap,segeralah oleh kisame di iket di Tiang Listrik yang malangnya sempet nyetrum Sasori

"AMPUN!"teriak sasori sambil sembah sujud (di tiang listrik sembah sujud?) pada kisame yang udah bawa samehadanya dan siap mencincang sasori.

Tiba-tiba,di atas kepala sasori terdapat lilin yag menyala (kakuzu : "lampu kemahalan,boros lagi.")

"kan,loe tinggal beli lagi aja ikan sapu trus jadiin pacar loe. Beres,kan?" kata Sasori dengan super brilian (untuk tingkat makhluk di akatsuki,sih)

"bener juga,ya" kata kisame mikir-mikir dengan begonya

"yak,lepasin tali ini,donk!" kata sasori sambil marah-marah ga terima dirinya di iket di tiang listrik

Setelah lepas, sasori,pun segera ngacir ke dalam gua dan kisame pergi buat beli ikan sapu-sapu lagi buat di jadiin pacarnya yang ke-24

"hadoh….. capeknya….." kata Sasori sambil berjalan gontai ke Arah sofa dan duduk tanpa melihat ada orang disana….

"ADAAWWWW! SASORIII! TURUN,GAK!" teriak Itachi marah besar karena kedudukan Sasori.

Itachi ternyata sedang tiduran di sofa butut akatsuki untuk istirahat.

"GYAAAAAA! MAAP ITACHI!" teriak Sasori lagi setelah di lempar oleh itachi ke arah guci Zetzu

BRUAGHH! PRANGGG! KROMPYANGGG! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! PRAKK! KRATAK! EMAK! NUOOOH!

dan…. Terjadi lagi perang di akatsuki yang ke 101 antara Sasori dan Itachi yang di menangkan oleh…..

ITACHI UCHIHA!

(back sound: we are the champion)

.

Dan suara-suara gaje tadi adalah suara Sasori yang di lempar sama Itachi yang berakhir dengan menabraknya kepala Sasori di guci kesayangan zetzu dan ditinju oleh Itachi 3 kali dan berhasil memecahkan lengan Sasori yang terbuat dari kayu dan berakhir dengan teriakan super gaje dari Sasori yang sudah babak belur.

"hua~~~~~~~" Sasori,pun nangis-nangis gaje.

Itachi?

"Aku mau pergi ke konoha buat ketemuan ama my hanibanyswitylopely baka otouto Sasuke-chan tercinta" kata itachi (my honeybunnysweetylovely baka otouto) dan sebutan tadi yang dibilang Itachi sukses bikin author muntah tujuh hari tujuh malam berkat ke alay-an dan ke lebayan tingkat mampus.

"….." dan,sasori,pun berhasil di buat cengo oleh perkataan Itachi tersebut yang sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab.

"hiks, dasar itacong (itachi bencong) no baka Q_Q" kata Sasori sambil nangis

Jadilah sasori harus ngebenerin tangannya yang dah pecah oleh itachi sambil nangis-nangis gaje.

Sedang asik-asik ngebenerin,tiba-tiba,

DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!

Pintu markas akatsuki yang terbuat dari batu tersebut,pun diketok pake palu oleh tukang mie bakso yang entah mau ngapain dateng ke tengah utan.

GRIETTTTTT! (bunyi pintu di buka Sasori. Lembut dikit,donk,mas)

"Siapa loe?" Tanya Sasori pada mbak-mbak gajelas

"saya ino, tepatnya ino yamanaka. Ke sini mau ngambil mangkok mie bakso yang dulu" kata ino

"mangkok mie?" Tanya sasori heran karena dia ga pernah makan mie bakso.

"yap, mangkok mie. Dulu di beli sama om-om pierchingan berwajah mesum dan katanya nagih uang sama mangkoknya hari ini di goa di tengah hutan sini " kata ino dengan polosnya

"**Peinnnnn…..**" geram sasori dengan hawa membunuh yang kuat. Sampe ino merinding dan langsung kabur setelah meninggalkan pesan berbunyi 'besok aku datang lagi'

"bah,sial bener gue hari ini" kata Sasori misuh-misuh sendiri

Dan,sasori,pun ngelanjutin acara memperbaiki lengannya sendiri yang pecah.

"AKU PULANG~~~~~~~~~ KONAN CAYANG,DI MANA KAMU?" teriak pein dengan super gaje

"LIDER!" (leader maksudnya) teriak Sasori

"apa?" kata pein kalem

"mana duit?" kata sasori ga kalah kalem

"duit?" Tanya pein keheranan

"yap" kata Sasori

"buat?" Tanya Pein

"mie." Kata Sasori lagi

"mie?"kata Pein deg-degan karena dia memang sengaja supaya ada yang bayarin.

"LIDER JANGAN PURA-PURA GA TAU,DONK! BIKIN KESEL,TAU!" teriak Sasori pake kuah di depan muka Pein karena kesal tingkat Akut

"maap,maap loe galak bener,sih! Lagi PMS,loe?" Tanya Pein setelah ngelap mukanya yang abis kecebur kuah dari sasori

"ya,gak,lah udah,mana duitnye cepetan!" kata Sasori kesel di bilang lagi PMS sama Pein sang raja Bokep.

"berapa?" Tanya Pein sambil ngeluarin dompet usang nan tipis miliknya dari kantung di celananya.

"10000 Ryo" kata Sasori dengan entengnya,sementara Pein ketiban beban 5 ton

"nih." Kata pein dengan sangattttt berat hati

"hn" kata Sasori ketularan virus dari Sasuke

Dan dengan sangat senang hati Sasori pergi ke kamarnya untuk kembali membetulkan tangannya lagi.

"OI! SASORI!" teriak Pein

"APAAN LAGI,SIH?" teriak Sasori sebel ma pein

"GUE MAU MISI LAGI,YA!" teriak Pein kenceng-kenceng

"NGAPAIN LOE BILANG-BILANG? BUKAN URUSAN GUE" teriak sasori dengan tanpa perasaan.

"EMANG BUKAN,DODOL! BILANGIN NANTI KE YAYANG KONAN SUPAYA GA USAH MASAK!"teriak pein pake toa butut

"OKELAH! CEPET SANA PERGI!"teriak sasori dengan amat tidak berperasaan

"LOE HORMAT DIKIT MA GUE NAPA,SIH!"teriak pein

.

Hening…

.

"halah,nyebelin amat tu anak" kata pein misuh-misuh sendiri.

BL AM! ADAAWWWW!

Pintu,pun di tutup oleh pein yang sialnya jari pein masih nyangkut di pintu sehingga dia,pun kejepet tangannya yang langsung membuat sasori di dalamnya mengadakan upacara syukuran untuk pein karena kejepet.

Setelah itu,pun sasori nyadar kalo ga ada konan berarti….

NANTI MALAM TIDAK ADA MAKANAN!

Setelah menenangkan diri dari kenyataan mengenaskan,pun akhirnya sasori tidur (lagi) di kamarnya setelah selesai ngebenerin tangannya yang tadi pecah oleh itachi

JDOK!DOK ! DOK ! DOK!

Ada yang ketuk pintu lagi sampai author heran karena banyak yang mau ke tengah utan menuju goa angker akatsuki.

Tidak ada jawaban karena sasori masih di alam mimpinya.

.

JDOK! DHOK ! DOK ! DOK !

.

Masih tidak ada jawaban…

.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

.

Masih tidak ada jawaban…

'gue lempar aja ni palu ke jendela salah satu kamar aja kali,ya….' Batin si entah siapa yang sudah kesel dari tadi dihiraukan oleh pemilik goa angker di depannya.

Dan…si entah siapa itu mencari-cari jendela dengan muter-muter di sekeliling goa akatsuki sampe pusing dan pingsan kejedot batu.

Setelah bangun,akhirnya dia menemukan jandela satu-satunya yang ada di goa akatsuki

Dan… dia bersiap melempar palu ke jendela yang tingginya 7 meter ( tinggi amat?)

.

PRANGGGGG ! DUAGHHHHHHH ! ARGHHHHHHHHH !

.

Sial bagi sasori,readers, palu yang dilemparnya tepat kena perut sasori (kualat,loe,sas!)

Secara di akatsuki yang ada jendelanya Cuma kamar sasori yang di dapatnya setelah jadi babu akatsuki selama 3 taon di tambah sembah sujud kepada kakuzu sang rentenir tua Bangka bangkotan akatsuki yang buruk rupa. (kakuzu: loe nape,sih? Ngejek mulu! BAYAR!)

Dan si entah siapa itu sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah

.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Terdengar suara lari dari dalam gua akatsuki yang sepertinya di hentak-hentakan.

BRUAKKKHH!

Pintu,pun dibuka dengan sangat kasar oleh sasori sampe zetzu yang nangisin pot kesayangannya jadi makan tuh pot pecah, tobi yang lagi lari-lari sambil neriakin "TOBI ANAK BAIK!" jadi "TOBI ANAK JAHAT!", dan deidara yang tadinya ngejar-ngejar sasori jadi ngejar-ngejar tobi (?)

"SAPA YANG TADI LEMPAR PALU,HAH! KELUAR LOE!" teriak sasori yang menyebabkan orang seisi studio termasuk penontonnya tuli mendadak.

"ampun mas~~~~" kata seorang tukang dengan name tag shukkaku sambil memasang muka memelas ala pengemis ga makan setaon.

"sape loe?" Tanya sasori setelah hatinya luluh liat orang dengan tampang kaya gitu

"saya tukang pierching,mas" kata shukkaku kalem

"hah?" sasori kebingungan

"tukang pierching,mas" kata shukkaku dengan kesabaran tinggi menghadapi sasori yang lagi rada-rada budeg

"…. Namamu?" Tanya sasori dengan begonian. Padahal udah nyantol name tag segede babon di jaket biru shukkaku

"shukkaku" jawab shukkaku setelah sweatdrop

"oh…." Jawab sasori

"HAH! SHUKAKU!" teriak sasori setelah nyadar dan langsung membuat tiga makhluk gaje di dalamnya lari menuju sasori

"HAH! SHUKKAKU! MANA! MANA?"teriak mereka dengan bodohnya dan umpel-umpelan (author: NDESO!) di pintu markas yang tingginya Cuma sampe dada sasori,sehingga sasori dengan naasnya ketendang oleh 3 makhluk gaje tersebut karena posisinya nungging

Shukkaku Cuma cengo ngeliat 3 orang di depannya menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar sampe silau

BLETAKKK! BLETAKKK! BLETAKKKKKK! DUAGHHHH!

Dengan kekuatan boneka (?) ala sasori,jadilah the trio makhluk gaje dijitaki oleh sasori yang diakhiri dengan bonus tendangan di kaki tobi

"terus,loe kesini mau ngapain,hah?" kata sasori galak

"mau masang pierching"kata shukkaku dangan polosnya

"maaf,orangnya sedang tidak ada" kata sasori dingin.

"tapi,orangnya sudah janji.."kata shukkaku yang segera dipotong

"KALAU ORANGNYA GA ADA TRUS MAU APA,HAH!" bentak sasori

Karena shukkaku sudah kesal, dia dorong sasori sekuat tenaga ka dalam sampe sasori kejeduk dulu pintu gua yang pendek dan shukkaku segera masuk

"a…..apa yang kau lakukan…..?" Tanya sasori ketularan gagapnya hinata (hinata : hatchii!)

Tanpa banyak bacot,shukkaku segera mengikat sasori di bangku (sasori : perasaan gue diiket mulu,deh)

"gue pierchingin aja,loe" jawab shukkaku dengan kalemnya

"HAH!" teriak sasori kaget. Iya,lah siapa coba yang ga kaget kalo mau dipierchingin tiba-tiba?

Dan….. shukkaku segera menyiapkan alat pierchingnya

SWINGGGGG! Terlihat pein dengan kecepatan tinggi lari menelusuri hutan dan….

BRUAKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHH!

Sang pintu ditendang oleh pein yang membuat kakuzu yang (ternyata) sudah ada di markas ketimpa batu gua yang beratnya 1 kwintal atau 100 kg (Author: untung loe punya 5 jantung)

"WOI! MANA TUKANG PIERCHING GUA!" Teriak pein sekuat tenaga sampe itachi yang baru balik jadi budeg

"saya,mas" kata shukkaku innocent

"heh, mas,mis,mas,mis. Loe kira gue pengemis ape?"kata pein yang jengkel

'muke lo mendukung jadi pengemis,taok!' batin si tukang pierching

'amin…. Untung pein dateng,fiuh…' batin sasori

'aku pasti membunuhmu,pein….'batin kakuzu di balik batu

"yak,saya ada janji lain,selamat tinggal" kata shukkaku sambi ngeliatin jam warisan buyutnya (?)

"TUNGGU DULU!"teriak pein tepat di depan telinga shukkaku yang menyebebkan dia jadi tuli.

"apa lagi?" tanya shukkaku kesel

"trus,gue gimane? kan blon di pasang pierching." tanya pein

"chk,pokoknya saya datang di waktu yang di janjikan,saya ada janji setelah ini. kalau mau,silahkan pasang sendiri pierching anda" kata shukkaku tegas

Dan…

Inilah hari paling sial bagi beberapa anggota akatsuki

~END~

* * *

><p>akhirnya beres juga...T^T<p>

maaf kalau lama,readers,saya UAS dulu soalnya.

dan sekarang akhirnya saya bisa mempublish lagi.

ada yang punya usulan untuk anggota akatsuki yang akan saya nistakan?

maaf sedalam-dalamnya untuk penggemar sasori,dan yang lainnya.

dan maaf jika humornya makin kurang.

oh,iya sekalian,ada yang bisa ngusulin nama naga?

saya butuh untuk fic kedua nanti

mohon reviewnya,ya...


	4. Chapter 4

kekonyolan akatsuki

genre: humor

disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

pair: akatsuki

rated: T

warning: OOC, gaje, garing, typo, miss typo

catatan:

- akatsuki tidak bermusuhan dengan desa manapun

-tiap chapter ada sedikit kaitannya dengan chapter lain

balasan review:

**kaori taiga:**

sekarang tobi,tapi kayanya gak terlalu mengarah pada tobi,sih. maaf,ya!

**chika chichi:**

gak mantes,ya ino jadi tukang mie bakso?

gomenasai!

sekarang tobi,nih!

makasih udah nge fav!

lain kali gak usah izin dulu juga,gak apa-apa! langsung diperbolehkan sama saya!

**anggie uchiha:**

MAAFFF!

gak papa,kan,senpai?

nanti chapter 5 senpai ada di cerita!

jadi istri pein!

selamatt!

**fauzan sakimaru:**

maaf,ya!

dan terimakasih udah muji~~

oh,ya

kamu juga bikin fic naruto,dong!

terimakasih untuk yang mendukung fic ini.

dan nanti,harap baca author's bacot di bawah nanti

SELAMAT MEMBACAAA!

* * *

><p>chapter 4:<p>

tobi

di suatu pagi di musim panas yang sangat cerah tanpa awan...

terdapat beberapa makhluk gajelas banget tepar di depan suatu goa yang kelihatannya angker.

"phuanaaaaasssss" keluh kisame yang kekurangan air gara-gara kakuzu pelit ga mau ngasih air yang mahal

"emang kita enggak?" kata hidan kesel dengerin suara kisame yang rada-rada serak kekurangan air mengganggu telinganya

sementara yang lain tepar tak berdaya di luar karena kepanasan.

kecuali konan,kakuzu,itachi,dan pein yang ada di dalam goa

pein,sih mau keluar sekarang,konan karena takut kulitnya jadi hitam, kakuzu karena takut ada anak buah pein yang ngambil duitnya tercinta,dan itachi karena dia lagi pake masker anti keriput (?) di dalem goa plus itachi juga ga mau kulitnya jadi item

**sementara itu,di luar...**

tobi yang dari tadi lari-lari keliling hutan sambil teriak 'tobi anak baik' udah balik ke markas

"TOBI PULANG!"teriak tobi dengan semangat masa muda dari duo ijo (?) konoha karena dia (kayanya) di kasih kolor ijo dari duo ijo yang diketahui bernama maito guy dan rock lee

deidara yang lagi kipas-kipas pake jubah hidan yang lagi nganggur karena ga di pake oleh pemiliknya langsung ngejar tobi karena tadi pas tobi lari,itu jubah hidan ikut kebawa sama tobi

"gile,dah mereka, sempet-sempetnya kejar-kejaran panas-panas begini"kata sasori yang lagi nyebur ke sungai dekat situ (sungai atau got?)

"zetzu mana?"tanya kisame clingak-clinguk

"paling nyelem ke tanah,nyari air"kata sasori cuek

"TOBI! BALIKIN!"teriak deidara sambil ngejar** tobi si anak jahat**

"NGGAK MAU!"sahut tobi sambil lari

"sas,ikutan!"kata kisame sambil nyebur dan mengakibatkan tsunami (atau seiche?) besar bagi sasori yang ada di sebelahnya,sementara hidan kelelep karena tepar di batu besar di pinggir sungai

"HELEEEEEEEPPP! AKU KELELEEEEEP!"teriak hidan gaje

setelah kisame di sabit hidan supaya diem,baru,deh tenang damai kembali...

kecuali deidara dan tobi,sih (-_-')a

"TOBIIII!" teriak deidara

tobi lari ke pintu markas akatsuki,dan setelah itu pintu di buka oleh pein sekuat tenaga

BRUAKKKKHHH! DUAGHHH! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

pintu dibuka,pein keluar,pein di tabrak tobi,Tobi nimpa pein,jubah hidan jatuh di muka pein,sedangkan anak buah pein yang di luar sibuk ngetawain,termasuk deidara

"BWAHHH! GILAAA! BAU BANGET NI JUBAH!"teriak pein kebauan sambil ngelempar ntu jubah entah ke mana,sementara tobi langsung ngibrit ke atas pohon toge (?) dan bergelantungan layaknya monyet.(di tendang tobi)

"HOI! POENYA GUE ITOE DJOEBAH! LOE LEMPAR KE MANA?"Teriak hidan pake bahasa jadoel banget,tapi pake bahasa gaul juga,sih.

"ga tau"kata pein sok innocent sambil clingak-clinguk kaya burung hantu nyari makanan

setelah pein di sabit hidan,pein langsung nyari jubah hidan,takut di jadiin persembahan buat dewa sesatnya

sementara kisame masih asik bikin sasori kelelep,tobi turun dari pohon togenya (?)

ketika tobi turun,zetzu keluar dari tanah mengakibatkan zetzu terlihat seperti sedang memakan tobi

konan keluar dari markas untuk memanggil para anggota akatsuki yang pada ga beres ini (BUAGHHH!)untuk masuk markas

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN,ZETZUUU!"teriak konan bikin konoha kena gempa besar karena terlalu keras

"HUWAAAAAAAAA! TOBI ANAK BAIK DI MAKAN!"teriak tobi gak kalah keras bikin semua yang ada di sana budeg mandadak

**sementara itu,di konoha...**

GDUBRAKKK!

tersengar bunyi memilukan dari arah rumah keluarga nara yang setelah diselidiki adalah shikamaru yang jatuh dari pohon berkat gempa tersebut,anehnya shikamaru tetep gak bangun dari tidurnya.

ampir shikaku menguburnya karena disangka udah meninggal (ck,ck,ck... kasihan...)

**back to akatsuki...**

setelah menyelesaikan keributan tadi,tobi segera masuk ke dalam markas

sampai markas,tobi langsung masuk kamarnya dan menyalakan kipas anginnya tersayangnya.

sayangnya,ntu kipas karena terlalu bobrok,jadilah bunyinya sangat mengganggu itachi di kamar sebelah

"BERISIK! TOBI! MATIIN KIPASNYA!"bentak itachi pada tobi

"nggak mau~"kata tobi

"matiin,gak?"ancam itachi dengan mata saringan,eh, sharinggannya di depan pintu kamar tobi yang sekarang terbuka lebar

"ga mau. panas."kata tobi ga ada takut-takutnya

akhirnya itachi goukakyu (bener salah nulisnya?) kipas kesayangan tobi tersebut dan langsung disambut dengan tangisan tobi yang (sangat) memekakan telinga. itachi udah antisipasi dengan ngibrit sejauh mungkin (padahal kaburnya cuma ke wc yang jaraknya cuma 1 meter dari kamar tobi (=_=')a)

"HOI! ITACHI! GANTI RUGI KIPAS ANGIN!"teriak kakuzu marah-marah

"OGAH!"teriak itachi ala pak ogah (author di kirim ke dimensi lain sama itachi)

"YANG MERASA MAU HIDUP KUMPULLLLLLLLLLLL!"teriak pein tiba-tiba pake toa bikin konan budeg dan menyumpal kupingnya pake kabel (?)

semua anggota akatsuki termasuk yang di luar langsung masuk ke dalam buat kumpul

"apaan,leader?"tanya sasori dengan nada sinis-nya

"mengganggu saja"kata hidan dan kisame bareng-bareng

"hari ini kita bersih-bersih markas kita"kata pein

"APUAHHHH!"kata semua anggota akatsuki pake kuah

"LEBAY AMAT SIH LOE PADE!POKOKNYA KITA BERSIH-BERSIH!"bentak pein pake toa sekuat tenaga sambil ngelap mukanya pake lap pel (jorok!)

"kenapa?"tanya hidan

"loe ga liat apa markas kita udah sangat kotor!"kata pein sinis

"cih,tidak ada penting-pentingnya sama sekali"kata itachi sinis juga

setelah semua anggota akatsuki mendapat death glare terbaik pein,semua langsung baris berjejer ke samping di depan pein

"deidara,kamu tambalin atap yang bolong-bolong pake tanah liatmu"kata pein sambil menunjuk langit-langit goa akatsuki yang bolong-bolong

"tunggu!"kata kakuzu

semua anggota langsung memandang kakuzu dengan tatapan 'apaan?'

"biarin aja atapnya bolong ,jadi ga usah nyalain lampu kalo siang"kata kakuzu

'dasar pelit!'batin semua anggota akatsuki sweatdroped

"mending pake lampu dari pada masuk angin"kata pein mengingat penyakit masuk angin massal yang pernah terjadi di akatsuki dan membuat seluruh anggotanya tak berdaya

"menurut loe begitu,menurut gue lebih baik masuk angin dari pada make lampu"kata kakuzu

setelah kakuzu dikirim ke dimensi lain oleh itachi (setelah pein ancam si itachi),rapat kembali berjalan.

"hidan dan itachi bersihkan markas dari serangga,kelelawar,dan tikus"kata pein sambil menunjuk tikus-tikus dan kecoa-kecoa yang bergelantungan di langit-langit (?) dan kelelawar yang berkeliaran di lantai (?)

(zetzu:"loe buta,yak!orang gila aja tau kalo kelelawar yang bergelantungan dan tikus berkeliaran di lantai!")

"kenapa harus bareng itachi segala?"tanya hidan

"biar nanti ntu serangga,tikus,dan kelelawar di bakar atau di pindahin ke dimensi lain oleh itachi"kata pein seenaknya dan langsung kena death glare dari itachi

"sasori! kau bersihin lumut,tumbuhan paku,jamur,dll"kata pein

"kenapa aku?"tanya sasori

"karena kau punya tenaga kerjanya"kata pein

"cih!"decih sasori tidak suka

setelah pein kembali ke markas setelah di tinju konan sampe nyampe ke konoha (hebat!) karena menyuruh para anggota akatsuki seenaknya,para anggota akatsuki segera baris kembali di depan pein yang bonyok

"zetzu,kau urus tanaman di halaman belakang yang acak-acakan"kata pein

"sendiri?"tanya zetzu

"bareng tobi"kata pein cuek

'kenapa harus bareng tobi...'ratap zetzu sambil pundung di pojokan

"YEEYYYYYYYY! TOBI ANAK BAIK BARENG ZETZU SENPAI!"teriak tobi gaje

"kisame,buang ikan-ikan yang sudah mati!"perintah pein

"APAAAA!"teriak kisame bikin itachi yang di sebelahnya budek seketika

"konan-chan, kau memasak, ya~"kata pein dengan nada merayu dan tampang yang... err... aneh dan bikin mual

"ya..ya.."kata konan malas dan segera meninju pein (lagi) sekuat tenaga ke atas karena mual melihat wajah pein dan membuat lubang yang harus di tambal oleh deidara jadi lebih banyak lagi

"yak,selamat bekerja"kata pein nyuekin kisame yang lagi nangis-nangis gaje karena harus buang ikan-ikannya tercinta

"tunggu!"seru deidara,sasori,dan hidan

"apaan?"tanya pein kesal

"loe sendiri ngapain?"tanya mereka bertiga bikin tobi,zetzu,itachi,kisame,dan konan siap mendengarkan

"gue? santai,lah!"kata pein seenaknya

BUAKKH! DUAGHHH! AMATERASU! PANASSSS! KATSU! DHUARRR! SUITON BAKUSHUI SHOHAAAA! JBYURR! UGYAAA! SUSANO'O! GYAAAAHHHHH!

setelah pein tepar dengan ,mengenaskan,compang-camping,luka bakar, anggota bersantai-santai dengan nonton itachi yang langsung tidur di kamarnya setelah menggunakan susano'o.(yang pake amaterasu tobi)

pein di ceburin rame-rame ke sungai yang mungkin akan mengangkutnya sampe yukigakure.

"semoga arwahnya disiksa oleh hades sang raja orang mati nanti"doa sasori dan tobi

"siapa hades?"tanya deidara pada sasori

"dewa orang mati"kata sasori

"kenapa mereka bisa tau yang begituan?"tanya deidara pada kisame

"biasa,orang udah bangkotan lebih banyak pengetahuannya dari kita"kata kisame yang di sambut racun dari sasori dan api dari tobi jadilah hiu panggang beracun,mantab! (DHUAKKKK!)

"yuk,balik ke markas"kata zetzu

"ya...ya... aku juga malas melihat kuburan pein lama-lama"kata hidan setelah berdoa pada dewa jashin untuk menyiksa pein di neraka

**esok harinya...**

"unghh..."tobi bangun dan mengucek jam,dannn...

"HAH! JAM 09.25? TOBI TELAT BANGUNNNNN!"teriak tobi dan berhasil membangunkan seluruh anggota akatsuki yang sama-sama belum bangun,kecuali konan

"BERISSIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"bentak semua anggota akatsuki yang merasa sangat terganggu akibat teriakan gaje tobi dan berkumpul di pintu kamar tobi dan itachi yang sekamar

"tobii~~ inget,donk. itu jam,kan mogok... sekarang jam 5 pagi tauk!"kata itachi yang sangat amat kesal dengan tobi yang sukses besar membuat itachi bangun dari mimpi indahnya,yaitu bertemu dengan adiknya tercinta.

"hah? iya,ya! tobi lupaaa!"kata tobi

ZHRINKK!

para anggota akatsuki mengeluarkan masing-masing senjata mereka,dan...

TOBIIIIIII! KEMARI KAUU! THEEDAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ZRUAKKHHH! DUAGHHH!

jadilah tobi babak belur setelah di sabit hidan,di samehada kisame,dll. dan terakhir adalah di shira tensei pein.

tunggu.

pein?

"ng? pein?"kata konan setelah sadar ada pein di antara mereka

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 detik...

1 menit...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA! HANTUUUUUUUUUUU!"teriak para anggota akatsuki dan langsung ngibrit.

itachi ke kolong ranjang.

sasori ke bonekanya.

tobi ke kolong ranjang bareng itachi.

deidara ke kolong ranjang juga.

zetzu ke dalam tanah.

hidan ke kolong meja.

kisame ke kolong meja bareng hidan.

konan ke dalam guci besar

kakuzu gak sembunyi,karena dia senang pein balik buat melunasi utang-utangnya yang bejibun itu dan gak percaya ada hantu.

sementara di kolong ranjang terjadi keributan karena kolong ranjangnya jadi super sempit

pein sweatdrop

"heh! keluar loe pade! enak aja loe bilang gue hantu! gue manusia,tauk! "bentak pein

"TOBIII! MINGGIRRRRRRRRRR!"bentak itachi yang posisinya di paling dalam

"ADA DEIDARA-SENPAIII!"teriak tobi

"DEIDARAAAA! MINGGIRR! GUE MAU KELUARRR!"teriak itachi sekuat tenaga bikin tobi budek seketika

"SABAAARRR! KAKEK KERIPUTANNN! SI TOBI MEGANGIN BAJU GUE TAUKKK!"teriak deidara

alahasil itachi yang udah pengap di dalam menendang tobi sekuat tenaga dan membuat deidara beserta tobi langsung keluar dan nabrak meja yang membuat kisame dan hidan pingsan karena kejeduk tembok karena di tabrak tobi dan deidara berguling ke arah tembok dan dengan suksesnya kejeduk.

"tolongg~~~ gue nyangkutt! ga bisa keluarrr~~"kata konan lirih dari dalam guci

"KONAN-CHAN CAYANGGG!"pein panik seketika,tapi sudah terlambat,konan udah pingsan di guci

dan sekarang semua anggota akatsuki termasuk pein sedang kerja rodi membersihkan markas mereka.

pein kerja apa?

pein membersihkan seluruh kamar para anggota akatsuki yang benar-benar kotor

* * *

><p>~end~<p>

author's bacot:

whoaaa! pendeknya~~

mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada kesalahan mengetik yang fatal.

karena author ngetiknya pake laptop,cursornya suka pindah sendiri.

oh,ya!

tolong bagi yang tau tentang ulang tahun tokoh-tokoh naruto beritahu saya,ya!

yang saya tau cuma naruto yang ulang taunnya tanggal 10 oktober.

tolong beritahu saya,ya!

terima kasihh!

review please?

or flame?

just what you want


End file.
